1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juxtaposed type electrical connector assembly, more particularly to one juxtaposed type electrical connector assembly including a plurality of juxtaposed casings and a positioning bottom plate for supporting the juxtaposed casings thereon in such a manner that the positioning bottom plate can absorb the accumulated tolerance caused due to juxtaposed connection among the casings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector assembly generally includes a casing structure defining a plurality of plug chambers for receiving respectively several pieces of plug units provided a cable-holding member or an optical fiber switch. The casing structure presently available is made mostly from plastic material, and has a fixed number of chambers such that during manufacture of the conventional electrical connector assembly, several different pieces of molds are required in order to form the plug chambers with different sizes, hence causing the unnecessary manufacturing cost.
To overcome the aforesaid disadvantages encountered during manufacturing of the conventional electrical connector assembly, the ROC (Taiwan) patent publication number M354926 has disclosed a juxtaposed type electrical connector assembly, which includes a plurality of juxtaposed casings, wherein an adjacent pair of the juxtaposed casings share a common partition to form two plug chambers of different sizes. Hence two different plug chambers can be formed to receive different plug units therein and thus economizing the construction material and the expense for constructing new molds.
FIG. 1 illustrates how a conventional juxtaposed type electrical connector assembly is mounted onto a printed circuit board. As shown, the conventional electrical connector assembly PA100 includes a basic casing PA10 and a plurality of auxiliary casings PA20, PA20a juxtaposed relative to one another. The basic casing PA10 has a plurality of fixing pins PA11 and a first engaging structure PA12. Each auxiliary casing PA20 has a plurality of fixing pins PA21, a second engaging structure PA22 and a third engaging structure PA23.
The auxiliary casing PA20 is juxtaposed and connected to the basic casing PA10 via the first and second engaging structures PA12, PA22. The other auxiliary casing PA20a is juxtaposed and connected to the auxiliary casing PA20 via the second and third engaging structures PA22a, PA 23, hence the latter assembly thereof is connected to the basic casing PA10, thereby forming the conventional electrical connector assembly PA100.
After the conventional electrical connector assembly is assembled as stated in the aforesaid manner, the fixing pins PA11, PA21, PA21a of the basic casing PA10 and the auxiliary casings PA20, PA20a are inserted into a printed circuit board 200, thereby mounting the conventional electrical connector assembly securely on the printed circuit board 200.
Whether an automatic or manual mounting process is applied for mounting the conventional electrical connector assembly on the printed circuit board 200 securely, it is relatively difficult to avoid the problem of displacement phenomenon. This situation is aggravated since the conventional electrical connector assembly PA100 is formed by several pieces of the auxiliary casings PA20, PA20a assembled to one another in the juxtaposed connection, hence resulting in accumulated tolerance thereamong. In addition, the printed circuit board generally has a design tolerance after production, which, in turn, increases the amount of accumulated tolerance when the conventional electrical connector assembly is mounted on the printed circuit board 200. Since all the electronic devices available in the market are aimed to be produced in compact size, the casings as well as the circuit paths in the printed circuit board are required to be designed in compact manner or densely located manner. Hence the presence of accumulated tolerance during mounting the conventional assembly on the printed circuit board brings undesired effects thereof.